Everything Changes
by Gabz-A-Holic
Summary: The gang is now sixteen and are starting High School. Follow their journey of love, life, loss and jealousy as they meet new people, form new alliances, develope new feelings and find out that Everything Changes.
1. Prologue

A/N. Hi, my name is Gabz. I'm 13 and this is my first fanfiction. I just want to say that I'm English so I'm not really that sure about American schools and everything so some details might be way off so I'll apologise now in advance. So…sorry! Anyway, the gang have just started high school and they're sixteen, I'm not sure if that's right either, eek! Please leave a review and tell me what you think. big smile

* * *

**Prologue.**

"Ashley Funicello Spinelli! If you're not downstairs in…" Flo Spinelli's voice drifted into her daughter's bedroom from the kitchen downstairs.

Spinelli groaned and kicked her duvet off, she sat up and took a second to remember why she didn't want to wake up. Then she remembered…first day of high school

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gretchen Grundler walked downstairs and into the kitchen. She walked over to the fridge, pulled out a carton of orange juice and put it onto the table, as she got a glass she looked at the calendar on the wall. September the first was circled in red and inside the small block it said _"Gretchen's first day!"_ Gretchen gulped slightly before filling her glass with orange juice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vincent Pierre LaSalle was running across the pitch, he had the ball in his hands and all the other players were far behind him. He was getting closer and closer and…

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Vince groaned and opened his eyes, flinging his hand out of the covers. It came into contact with his alarm clock and the beeping stopped, abruptly.

"Vincent!" Called his mother from downstairs. "Get up! You don't want to be late for your first day." Vince felt as though someone had punched him in the stomach as he remembered what day it was.

"No," He muttered, sarcastically. "We wouldn't want that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Theodore. J. Detweiler lay in bed, having a mental argument with himself over everything.

_'Get up'_

**'Don't get up'**

_'Wear your cap'_

**'Don't wear your cap'**

_'The sky is blue'_

**'The sky is purple'**

Groaning, T.J clambered out of bed and trudged into the bathroom. He turned on the cold-water tap and then splashed water over his face.

_'Don't go to school.'_

**'Tender!'**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gustav Patten Griswald sat on his bed, fiddling with the corner of his duvet. He was already dressed and had already eaten his breakfast. Now he was left to sit and worry before leaving for his new school.

_'__At least I won't be the **only** new kid.'_ Gus thought, trying to see the bright side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Michael Blumberg walked down the stairs, singing with as much cheerfulness as he could muster.

"When ever I feel afraid, I hold my head erect and whistle a happy tune, so no one will suspect I'm afraid."

Mikey walked into the living room and sat on the sofa. He opened his new school bag and checked that everything he needed was in it. Then he took a deep breath and stood up.

"Hello young lovers, whoever you are. I hope your troubles are few…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**At The Bus Stop.**

Mikey and Gus stood at the bus stop together, looking paler than ever.

Mikey's hair had been gelled back and his usual clothes replaced with a pale blue and white polo shirt and a pair of blue denim jeans. He had lost a fair bit of weight over the years but he was still tall, and probably a bit scary looking to people that didn't know him.

Gus had his hair spiked up at the front and was wearing a cotton, royal blue t-shirt and a pair of black pants with trainers. He had grown about 3 inches over the summer so he know longer had that _'new kid'_ look…he just had the '_I'm new'_ look.

"Aren't we kinda early?" Gus asked, trying to break the silence.

"It is always better to be early than late my small friend." Mikey replied, staring into space. Gus began to roll on the balls of his feet, he looked round just in time to see Vince racing around the corner.

"Hey guys." He said, flashing them a quick smile. Mikey and Gus said _'hi'_ and took in Vince's appearance.

His hair was the same as always though a little bit longer, but gone were the shorts and the number 1 shirt. They were replaced with a pair of baggy, khaki pants and a dark green sleeveless t-shirt that had 'Winner' written across the back. He had also grown even taller so that he was nearing 6"2.

"So what you been up to?" Gus asked, playing with the straps of his bag.

"Not much." Vince said, shrugging his backpack of and letting it fall to the floor. "We were at my brother's in Michigan."

"Cool. It was only me and Mikey here."

"Where were Spinelli and Teej?" Vince asked.

"Did I hear my name?" Said a voice from behind them. They all turned around to see T.J's face grinning at them.

T.J was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, a red t-shirt and his cap…backwards of course. He had grown quite a bit, now bordering on 5"9.

"Yeah," Vince said, slapping him on the back. "I was just askin' where you and Spin were over the holidays."

"I was in France." T.J explained. "Becky's idea…something about _'love'_ and all that crap" T.J pulled a face. "I thought Spinelli was staying here."

"She was," Said a girl's voice, matter-of-factly. The boy's turned around again this time to see a girl with red-brown hair. "But she ended up going to New York with her parents. Isn't that right, Spinelli?" Gretchen turned to her right, obviously expecting to see Spinelli standing next to her. "Spin? Spinelli?" Gretchen groaned and walked up the street and around the corner. The boys stayed silent, trying to hear what was being said.

"…c'mon, Spinelli!"

"I ain't comin'!" Said another voice.

"Spinell…"

"No! They'll laugh at me! And I look stupid!"

"No they won't, now come on."

Gretchen returned back to the group, she stood in front of them for a second then quickly moved aside revealing Spinelli. Spinelli 'eek'-ed and went to hide behind Gretchen again but Gretchen pushed Spinelli gently in front of her. The boys all stared at her, eyes wide.

Spinelli had ditched her hat and pigtails and had left her raven black hair down so that it tumbled down her back. She was wearing a pair of black leather pants and a red 'boob tube' that showed off her midriff.

"What?" Spinelli snapped. Mikey smiled at Spinelli, Gus waved and Vince said 'Hi' but T.J continued to stare open-mouthed at Spinelli until Vince nudged him. Even then all he could do was nod. Gretchen shook her head. It was gunna be a _looong_ year.

* * *

A/N. So what do you think? Please review! 


	2. Chapter One

_Previously on Everything Changes: The gang got ready for their first day at High School, the guys are shocked by Spinelli's new look…especially T.J._

* * *

3.30

The bell sounded, signalling the end of the day. Spinelli walked out of her World History class, she stood outside, leaning against a wall for a few moments. Once she was sure Gretchen would be out of her class she whipped out her cell phone and punched in her friend's number.

"Hey Gretch."

_"----"_

"Where are ya?"

_"---"_

"Ok. Meet ya there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**MATHS.**

T.J stood outside of his maths room, waiting for Vince to come out.

"Hey Teej!" T.J jumped slightly and turned around to see Spinelli and Gretchen walking towards him. His stomach flipped.

"Ladies." Said T.J, grinning cheekily.

"Who we waitin' for?" Spinelli asked, standing on the tips of her toes trying to see through the window on the door.

"Uh…" T.J cleared his throat, trying to not notice how Spinelli's chest shifted every time she went up and down on her toes. "Vince."

"Ugh! I wish he'd hurry up! I seriously need to get changed, it's too _hot_!" Spinelli exclaimed, rolling her eyes.

T.J suppressed a groan and closed his eyes.

"You okay?" Spinelli asked, concern marring her features.

"Um…y…yeah, I'm f…fine." T.J answered, cursing the way his voice went a pitch higher when he answered. He caught Gretchen's eye and she smiled knowingly.

When Vince finally emerged from the classroom, T.J was seconds away from finding himself and nice, dark corner to curl up in. So far Spinelli had caught him staring at her twice, he'd gotten his word's mixed up saying to Spinelli _"You're too hot"_ instead of _"Are you too hot?"_ he'd stuttered on every other word and had gotten lost in a daydream so that Spinelli was forced to snap her fingers in front of his face several times to wake him up.

"Hey guys." Vince greeted as he closed the door.

"Vince!" Exclaimed T.J, a little too cheerfully. "Look everyone! It's Vince! Hi Vince!" Spinelli frowned and grabbed T.J's arm and dragged him aside. She nodded her head signalling to the group that they should go on ahead and meet Gus and Mikey. Once they were out of earshot Spinelli turned to T.J.

"Okay, out with it Detweiler! What's eatin' ya?" Spinelli said, despite the slight change in clothes she was still the same tough girl she'd always been…and she still knew her friend inside-out.

"Huh?" T.J replied, looking dazed.

"You've been totally out of it all day!"

"It's nothing." T.J snapped, he hadn't meant for it to come out so harsh but how could he answer a question _he_ didn't even know the answer for!

"Teej," Spinelli said, her voice becoming more concerned as did her face. "I'm worried about ya, has something happened? You know you can tell me!"

"It's nothing!" T.J was now getting annoyed, why couldn't she just drop it!

"Is it me?" Spinelli asked, her voice suddenly soft and insecure. "Have I done something to upset you?" T.J's annoyance immediately disappeared and he was suddenly riddled with guilt.

"Aw, crap!" T.J said, putting an arm around Spinelli's shoulders like he used to do. "It's not you, Spin. I'm just a bit stressed out." Spinelli looked at T.J, obviously trying to determine whether he was telling the truth. Then she grinned.

"Race ya home!" She yelled, running off. T.J chuckled and raced after her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**T.J'S HOUSE.**

The gang were sitting in T.J's back garden. Vince was enthusiastically telling everyone about his holiday in Michigan while everyone listening laugh at his over-inflated gestures. T.J tapped Mikey and Gretchen's shoulders and beckoned for them to come into the kitchen with him while everyone else wasn't watching.

"What's up, T.J?" Gretchen asked once they were inside. T.J closed the French windows before turning to look at Mikey and Gretchen.

"I need your help." T.J said, quietly.

"You need**our** help?" Gretchen spluttered. T.J barely ever needed their help and if he did it'd be everyone's help for one of his crazy schemes or pranks.

"Oh good Lord! What catastrophe has cruel fate sent to Earth that brings young Theodore to us?" Mikey exclaimed, dramatically.

"Guys! It's no biggie, honest!" T.J said, hastily.

"Well…what do you need us to do?" Gretchen asked, looking slightly wary.

"Physically…nothing. Mentally…I dunno. Verbally…help me."

"How do you need out help, T.J?" Mikey asked, producing a cookie from the jar.

"I just said." T.J sighed. "Weren't you listenin'?"

"What Mikey means it, what is it that you _verbally_ want us to do? How can we _verbally_ help you?" Gretchen explained, a slight edge to her voice.

"Well I've got a problem." Said T.J, looking at the floor.

"What kind of problem?" Mikey asked, brushing crumbs off of his shirt.

"A Spinelli problem."

"A Spinelli problem?" Mikey repeated, looking slightly confused.

"Do you mean to say that Spinelli has a problem? Or that you have a problem with Spinelli?" Gretchen brushed a stray lock of reddish brown hair out of her face.

"I dunno. It's just…I feel weird being around her" T.J replied, sitting down at the table. Gretchen and Mikey sat on both sides of him.

"Weird how?" They asked, simultaneously.

"I dunno!" T.J took off his baseball cap and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well how do you feel when you're near her?" Gretchen asked, trying to get a more accurate description of how he felt.

"_Weird_…" T.J drew out the word as if talking to a five year old.

"That's not much to go on Teej." Gretchen pinched the bridge of her nose…she could feel a headache coming on.

"Well my words come out wrong and I get all nervous…" Realisation dawned on T.J. "_Am I **scared** of Spinelli!"_

"No, T.J, I don't think so." Gretchen smiled.

"Then what?"

"It's simple really." Mikey said. "You, Theodore, have a crush on our dear Ashley Spinelli." T.J looked at Mikey for a moment in disbelief before letting his head drop onto the table. Gretchen and Mikey patted him, consoling, on the back. All the while grinning like Jack-O-Lanterns. T.J slowly lifted his head.

"How do I cure it?" He asked weakly. Gretchen and Mikey laughed and T.J dropped his head back onto the table.

"T.J It's not a disease!" Mikey grinned. "It's just a crush." T.J groaned, stood up, replaced his cap and walked outside grumpily. Gretchen and Mikey exchanged looks of amusement before following him out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey," Spinelli said as the other half of the group came back. She was lying on her back on the grass while Vince straddled her, holding her hands over her head. "Where'd you guys go?"

"Kitchen." Replied Mikey. "You shoulda been there, Spin." Mikey grinned slightly at the look of horror on T.J's face. "There was cookies and everything!"

"What are you doing?" T.J asked Vince and Spinelli, his throat tight with jealousy. **No!** Not _jealousy_! Why would _he_ feel jealous? Definitely **no** jealousy here!

"I'm trying to show Gus this new move. The one Alex Right did last week, but Spinelli's too short." Vince grinned and everyone, except Spinelli, laughed.

"Hey!" She said, glaring at Vince. "I'm not too short. You're just way too tall!" Spinelli slid on the grass away from Vince and stood up just as the front door opened.

"Mom's home." T.J announced, needlessly.

"Pookie!" Called a voice from inside. T.J winced, he caught Spinelli's eye and she grinned at him.

_'Pookie'_ She mouthed.

'Whatever, _pumpkin_.' T.J mouthed back. Spinelli blushed and glared at T.J.

"Out here, mom!" T.J called out. T.J's mom opened the French windows and walked outside.

"Hi, sweetie. Oh!" She looked at the other five. "Hello everyone."

"Hi, Mrs. Detweiler." The group chorused.

"Spinelli, dear." Mrs. Detweiler looked at the dark-haired girl. "You and your parents are coming round for dinner tonight, they forgot to tell you this morning." Spinelli nodded and Mikey and Gretchen grinned at T.J.

"We better get going." Vince said, standing up. "My mom will want to annoy me about my first day."

"Yeah same here." Agreed Mikey, Gretchen and Gus.

"I gotta get changed." Spinelli cringed; her clothes and her mom were never good when they got together. "See ya later Teej."

The group said their goodbyes and left. Once they were all gone T.J went up to his bedroom and flopped onto his bed.

_'How am I gunna last tonight?'_

* * *

A/N. So did you like? I wasn't too sure on the flow of the chapter especially at the end.

**amylovestakuya** – _Thank you! I'm glad you liked it:D_

**Amaherst** – _lol, I thought that bit was kinda cute. Thank you for reviewing!_

**rnf2cool** – _Thanks a lot for reviewing! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!_

**_Wow!_** My first three reviews ever! I love you guys!

Please review this chapter and tell me what you think…I'd hate to see that little purple/blue box go to waste :-D


End file.
